When You Have ForEver What Do You Live For?
by britishlove101
Summary: New Whitlock in town? Jasper has a secret not even Alice knows. Will they find out about mysterious Isabella and will Edward ever tell his family and Isabella his feelings toward Jasper's sister? Read to find out more Better than summary
1. Hey Isabella or are you Izzi,Iz,Marie?

_When You Have ForEver What Do You Live For...?_

_I Do Not Own Twilight Though I wish I did Stephine Meyer does_

_Book one:New Year, New Surprises..._

_**_**"Hey Isabella or are you Izzi,Iz,Marie? And are you a Witlock or a Swan?" **_Izzi/Bella Pov.**_

Why me? Why does everything dangourous come to me? Oh, that's right because I am Isabella Freaking Whitlock! Jezz, why did my sister's have to die then I would be normal and would have already died and married 109 years ago to Edward Freaking Masen! But, no they had to 'DIE' Yeah they really didn't die they just pertend so I got stuck with being an Bounty Hunter and a Witch.

I know I know. You are all thinking well that is awesome better than my life well do you wanna trade the only downside is living forever alone. Wait' what's that you think my life sucks more than yours? DING! DING! WE HAVE A WINNER! Yes my life sucks but, I'll live..forever killing other's well the bad ones. I mean if you did nothing wrong would you like to die? Well, unless your me and tried to kill your self many times but someoone always interupted (My Manager) or Gaurdian/ Parent in some cases.

But anyways I move from Parent to Parent Mom to Dad. So I am moving from Texas to Forks,Washington. Where is that you might ask well it's in Washington. Anyways, my flight wasn't so bad it's just my first day of school I am worried about. I mean I am used to the stares and the guys liking me but a new year calls for more complacations. Complacations I don't want to run in such as 'HIM' but if I do he is gonna wish he never messed with me. He might be my brother but I don't care he left me and I know he out there pertending to be a Hale so I made it my mission to find him and let him feel my pain I felt when he 'Left'

"Finally" I sighed Home at last well new home at last. Finally I arrive at Charlie's and surprise it is RAINING! Note sarcasm there."Hey Izzi. Your early I was about to ask Jake to come around" I sighed when will this old man get off my back. Jezz I don't like werewolves there fluffy and cute until they re-arrange your face and you have to lie, even though my life is mostly a lie I mean I had to lie to my best friend on why I wasn't aging and why I didn't get the Spanish Influenza. But he did and he died from it my friend, my brother, my lover. Yeah it's been over 100 years but, I am still not ready to move on I mean he was my soul mate and I still feel likke he is out there waiting for me to come by one day and take away his lonelyness. and so from that moment on I swore to find my soul mate the one and only Edward Anthony Masen and will be forever in his arms. Well unless he doesn't want me or found some one else than I-" Iz! HELLO ANYONE HOME! ARE THE LIGHTS ON UPSTAIRS!" All I knew was there was an extremely tan face in my face so I stepped back and fell on my butt. "Hey! Like give me some personal space!" I stood up and fixed my white with my many different color highligts and fixed my paint splated white t-shirt and fixed my white but yet paint slatters of differnt colors pants. Then I seen my shoes and got mad Very quickly. "You made me get my shoes dirty it toke me forever to find these! UUGG! I so hate you Jacob Blake!" I yelled at his face and went running up to my room before I made him go though a wall._**"Hey Isabella or are you Izzi,Iz,Marie? And are you a Witlock or a Swan?" Jake asked and for that I had no Answer.**_

_**Sometime around Midnight that night...**_

_**Edward Pov.**_

"What is it Alice? You've been blocking me all-day, so spill, now." I finally get a chance to talk to Alice since I finally got Emmett to stop asking for a re-match after...200 wrestling matches. Alice thought for a moment. "Let's just say tomorrow is going to be very interesting for you." She finally said somethin- Wait! What! Interesting for me! Why ME! I was about to ask Alice when she Said "No don't even think about it Eddie-Boy you will wait until tomorrow to see what I see. But it is going to be best for the whole family in a long run so be happy and tomorrow whatever is sais ingore it she is just having a ba- CRAP! IHATEYOUEDWARDFREAKINGCULLEN (I HATE YOU EDWARD FREAKING CULLEN) You always do that Jezz C'mon Jazzy we are going to ingore Edward By being in our room..." She smiled that little girl smile at hiom and he melted. Ugg! How can look at each- that look reminds me some much of Marie. Marie I'm sorry I left you but we will be reunited sooner than you think don't miss me I am going to find you again.I love you my angel."

"AWWW! Eddie is thinking about HER again! Eddie are you sad you had to leave your soon-to-be-wife? Aww she probly-" "Emment if you value your life I suggest you do not finish your sentence Understood?" I growled at him." Hey does anybody feel like their being watched?" Emment asked. Everyone thought for a moment then looked around and nodded. "So it's not just me?" Emment asked again and everyone said 'yes' myself inculded. "There is nobody's thoughts except us seven."I told them. And that's When We all heard it...

_***A.N. I KNOW IT'S NOT VERY WELL WRITTEN AND IT IS PROBLY HARD TO UNDERSTAND SO I AM GOING TO SUM IT UP SO YOU CAN FOLLOW ALONG AND I AM GOING TO TRY AND DO THIS EVERY PAGE OR EVERY BOOK. ANYWAYS, IZZI OR BELLA OR IZ OR ISABELLA I CALL HER ISABELLA OR IZZI OR IZ IN THIS STORY CUZ I DON'T LIKE THE NAME BELLA. SHE IS MOVING FORM TEXAS TO FORKS AND JACOB OR JAKE USED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND UNTIL SHE REALIZED SHE WAS TRULY MEANT TO KILL HIM SO SHE TRIED TO AVOID HIM. AS YOU CAN TELL IT DIDN'T WORK WELL HE FELL IN LOVE WITH HER BUT SHE LOATHES(HATES) HIM. IZZI I AM GOING TO DESCRIBE WHAT SHE WEARS AND HOW SHE LOOKS. SHE LIKES TO WEAR WHITE WITH DIFFERENT COLOR PAINTS AN HER WHIT SKINNY JEANS, T-SHRIT EVEN HER CONVERSES(?) AND HER HAIR(GOSH I LOVE HER HAIR) IT IS WHITE AND IT HAS DIFFERENT COLORS IN IT AS IN PART OF SOME STRANDS ARE GREAN THE NEXT PART OF THEM ARE YELLOW SO FORTH AND HER EYES ARE BABY BLUE AND I KNOW WHY DOES SHE WEAR BRIGHT COLORS YET HAS DULL EYES WELL THEY ARE A DULL COLOR BUT WHE YOU SEE THEM IT'S LIKE YOU SEE HER SOUL AND THEY ARE VIBRANT OR BRIGHT. IN EDS POV. ALICE HAS VISION AND WON'T TELL ANYONE AND BLOCKS HER THOUGHTS FORM EDWARD AND SHE ALMOST SPILLS THEN HE THINKS OF MARIE HIS ALMOST WIFE WHO DIES AFTER HIM OF THE SPANISH INFULENZA AND HE STILL LOVES HER. THEN EMMENT THINKS THEY ARE BEING WATCHED ARE THEY AND WHAT DO THEY HEAR? DOES IZZI KNOW VAMPIRES LIVE AMONG HER KIND? DOES SHE KNOW JASPER AND EDWARD ARE AMONG THEM? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT MORE!**_


	2. Wait What The Hell!

_**Wait! What The Hell Was That?**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight Even Though I wish I did Shephine Meyer Does**_

_**Edward pov.**_

That's when we heard...

Some one fall. Out of a tree. Of course Emment Laughs and Charslie goes and makes sure he/she is he comes back comes back with no one. "Nobody is out there." He says confused. "Oh yeah their not out there they are in HERE!" Someone says form behind us so we all turn slowly to face him/her. "Well Jasper you could help me out a little don't ya think?" Sh- MARIE IT'S MARIE MY LONG LOSTR LOVE AT LAST WE FOUND EA- Wait why Jasper why not me Edward you know me. "Uh yeah sorry Isab- uh peron who looks like someone I know." Jasper Responed. _(EMMENT) Real smooth Jazzy. _Yeah well that's- WAIT! Emment what the fudge! Stop thinking about- wait why am I talking in my-_(Jazzy) HHHMMMM... Her blood isn't as appealing as others. _Now that he mentions it is smells completly delicous. So intoxicating...Wait she is leav-"Mar-" And she's gone...

_**Izzi Pov. After Falling for the tree...**_

How can I be so stupid of course a smal town liek this has vampires at least they are Veggy Vamps. And I didn't die so I mean I found Edward and Jazzy. But, I have to deal with them at school Monday(It's only Sunday in the story.) Well, Lets not go get sleep(Izzi can't sleep she is immortal.)That's when I Heard it...

Monday 7:45am

Okay I think I can get ready now and Charlie won't think anything is wrong. So I shower, and pick out my t-shirt. jeans,converses and jacket combo, _I bet that little pixie will like this..._ (Yes Izzi knows everything about every Cullen.)

8:15am

Okay I think I can get to school and not be to early. So I climb on my White with Paint slatters on it(motorcycle)and Drive dangerously fast to Forks High School. As I pull in I am immedently aware of the Cullen's. I pull in right beside them and I pull of my riding jacket and take off my helment.. Wow can a girl not ride a motorcycle to school..._(Random Guy(Mike)) WWWOOOOAAHHH! GET YOUR GAME FACE ON MIKEY! YOU CAN DO THIS! YOU CAN TOTALLY TAP THAT!..._ UUUHHH! *Shivers* How can he even think that. _(Emment) wooooaahhh! Lil' Mama got it goin' on! Wait Edward don't tell Rosie Please If you love me as a brother don't let her kill me! _I see Edward nod. Okay so he can read minds that I did not know...Hahaha She is growling at me that lil' pixie!The bell rings but the Cullens just stand there watching me. I wait until everyone disappears till I say "Well, Howdy" I seen all of their eyes held shock. "What? I am Country ya'll have a problem with that? No, I don't think you do. So shall We all get to class before we are late and get into bigger trouble then all Ya'll are used to?" I ask in my country twang I got Handed down form my brother Jay.I didnt' wait for an answer I went on walking to the office. The Cullens followed. The late bell rung. ". Howdy, I am Isabella Witlock." I said. "Ah yes here are your class." She responed. "Thank you Ma'am." I bowed my head in thanks...I was walking away until I remembered..."Oh Ma'am?" I asked . "Yes Dear?" " Can you get these all of these young fine students here Some tary slips?" I asked and put on my sweet innocent country girl face. "O-o-f-f- Of course dear." She stuttered and gave them all tardy slips.

"Thanks Marie." Edward said. "Your wel-" Wait! What The Hell Was That?


	3. Brotherly Love, Trips and Falls

**When You Live ForEver What Do You Live For?**

**Brotherly Love, Trips and Falls**

**I Do Not own Twilight Stephine Meyer does**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzi's Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay so he figured out. What can I do? Revange? No Marie wouldn't. But, I'm not Marie I'm Izzi, and Izzi would totally do what i'm Planning But would I really be that mean to my brother and almost husband...Hell Yeah I Would! Fugde, I soung like Emment I need to get a new hobby...<p>

**Edward's Pov**

* * *

><p>I Can't belive I did that. She can't be Marie she died 92 years ago to the day. Gosh I am totally depressed. <em>(JazzyMan's) Man, I hope Edward hasn't figured.. wait yes he has he called Iz...Marie He knows. I Just hope she didn't - Of course she did she is to observant cause she is a- Sugar pops! Edward if you can hear me don't say anthing...<em>I rolled my eyes_... Son of a terd! HE heard me! _I almost laughed Son Of A Terd... Sugar pops... Wait! I can't Say anything I say Fugde instead of fu-Fudge!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>*Lunch Time Still EPov*<span>_**

Ugghhh! Human food! Why do I have to be tortured? As i sat down I was aware of a tingling feeling in my back as if I was being watched... Newton...Uggghhh! (_Newtons Not Mike's kid's name is Newton) Wow! That Isabell Chick IS smokin'! Uggghhh! Why does she have to stare at the Cullens when I am right in front of her and she could easily-_I Stopped listening Because the image I seen Ticked me off soooooo bad...Wait! Didn't he say The Isabell Girl Was looking over here...could he mean Marie...My Marie... No It couldn't be the- "Edward, Are Food Is Floating In MidAir." alice stated as if it was nothing unusual about this at all.I heard a very familiar laugh, I turn and see Tanya Coming over to are table while Marie was glaring daggers in her back as she walked towards us.

"Hey, Eddie." Tanya Nearly purrs...Hmmmm... I have an Idea.

* * *

><p><strong>Izzi'z Pov<strong>

* * *

><p>Ugggggghhhhh! That Son Of A Terd! If Tanya Thinks she can get away with staring at my man she has got another thing coming. I excused myself from my table and once I am outside I disappear from <strong><em>anyone's<em>** sight. I slip back into lunch and start walking WITH Tanya and right when she is about to make it to the Cullen's table I figured now was a good time to make her break those pretty HIGH Heels. I stick out my foot... DOWN THE BEAST GOES! WINNER ISABELL MARIE-SWAN WHITLOCK! AWWW! The beaat has feeling about her new nose... oh well now you can get another one and make your face look even more awlful than before, and to think I thought vemon was surposed to make you look beautiful well...not Tanya...UH-OH! I forgot JazzyMan Can see me, Crap! His..His...Laughing? His Laughing? His is surposed to be yelling at me not laughing I just Tripped someone and broke her nose and he is laughing? Serouisly, When Can I not Love my Brother...

* * *

><p>A.n. Hey Ya'll I am SSSOOOO sorry for not updating sooner but This weekend I went camping(Not fun got kicked in face rapidly) anyways plus I've had alot of homework but I'm trying to catch Up so be paient no updates will take more than a week without some sort of notice beforehand anyways sorry for lateness(Not a word but neither are half the words in her..Sugar Pops...Son Of A Terd...)<p>

Love All Ya'll,

Britishlove101(and no I am not british I just like it when british say Ello Love It's cute)


	4. RockfellaJazzyBoy

**Rockfella/Jazzy-Boy**

I Do NOT Own Anything Stephinie Meyer Owns Twilight

**Jasper's POV**

The look on My sister's face when she remembered i could see her when she is invisable was absolutly fudeing funny! Wait! What is she... _(Izzi's Thoughts) This is the song that gets on everybody's nerves everbody's nerves everybody's nevres this is teh song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes...Oh MIckey you so fine you so fine you blow my mind hey Mickey Hey Hey Mickey.._ Okay what is she hiding. "Hey Jazzy-Boy" I heard my sister speak to... how did she get beside me? "Who Knew Tanya would be the one to fall today. Jazzy-Boy Are you alright you feeling okay?" She is Mocking me! That little *Bleep* "Yes it is a shame Rockafella" I teased her.

**Izzi's POV**

Oh NO He Didn't just go there. "Really, Jazzy-Boy? Why are you teasing me? But, I guess I could just embrass my poor little brother?" Oh Never mess with Rockafella Jazzy-Boy. "You wouldn't." He's scared perfect." Oh But I will Jazzy." I stod up and walked up to the band and told them my reason for being over there and they agreed.I stared to sing:

Made a wrong turn, Once or twice  
>Dug my way out, Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, That's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<br>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
>Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down<br>Mistaken, Always second guessing  
>Under estimated, Look, I'm still around<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.  
>You're so mean,<br>When you talk, About yourself, You are wrong.  
>Change the voices, In your head<br>Make them like you Instead.  
>So complicated,<br>Look happy, You'll make it!  
>Filled with so much hatred<br>Such a tired game.  
>It's enough, I've done all I can think of<br>Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same ]  
>Oh, Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like your less than fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like your nothing  
>You're fuckin' perfect to me.<br>The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in line and we try, try, try,  
>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair<br>We change ourselves and we do it all the time  
>Why do we do that? Why do I do that?<br>(Why do I do that?)  
>[Yeah~, Ohh~ pretty pretty please, Ohh~]<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.  
>You're perfect, You're perfect<br>Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like your less than Fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>If you ever, ever feel  
>Like your nothing<br>You're fuckin' perfect to me.

I Looked at Jazzy-Boy and said"This song was for my brother:Jasper. Love you Jazzy-Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN* This song was F***ing Perfect by Pink And sorry it being a while before updating It took me awhile to see where I wanted the story to go and I found this was good and yeah it's a short chapter but I kinda like this chapter and later on you will see why sheIzzi Sang this song and why to Jasper/Jazzy-Boy and you will also get why he called Izzi Rockafella**

**Love ya'll**

**BritishLove101**


	5. Didn't See That One Coming Did Ya!

**Didn't See That One Coming! Did Ya!**

_I Do Not Own AnyThing Stephine Meyer Does_

**A*N* Jasper toke Izzi to his/Cullen's home after school this is their conversation...Jasper already explained to his family who and what Izzi is and they accepted her But Edward is having 'flashbacks'**

**Jasper POV**

"What The Hell Was! that Izz?" I demanded when we reached our house."Well, that was me singing Fuckin' Perfect to you as revange. Why? What did it look like to you?" She responded. Dammit with that little vixen like smirk! "UHHHH! Just cause I called you Rockafella doesn't mean you can just DECIDE TO GET REVANGE!" I pracitally screamed in her face. She duncked her head down..."Jaz, you didn't have to yell at her." Alice told me...WAIT! Alice..Rose...Emmett...Esme...Carlisle...And Edward. I heard sniffling I looked down."Iz-" "NO I get it Jasper you have a vamp family and you don't need me anymore the embrassment of the family. If only I was a boy then I wouldn't be bothering you now...Sorry Jasper I get out of your hair.. ForEver." She Cut me off. Wait! she called me Jasper and ForEver. "Isabella, You will never ever take your life away from me do you understand me its just well you kinda embrassed me but, hey you did that when you flirted with that Masen guy." I teased her. She tensed. She turned around to face me...she grew like 5 inches, Her face less than 5 inches away from mine as she said in a super calm voice..."Never, Ever, EVER! Mention 'Masen' ever again. You will address him with his frist name. understood Major?" She aked. I gulped. "Yes, Isabella." "Yes What?" She asked. I gulped again. "Yes Commander." " Very well. So what is 'Masen's' name?" she asked me..."Umm''?" I said/ asked. I scaned my memory...What was his name uuummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."I know Sir/Mad'am!" I said, excited she might not be mad now... "Masen's real name is..."

**Edward POV**

Man, Jasper's sister reminds me of someone... "Masen's real name is... Edward" Jasper...WHAT! "Um if you don't mind me asking Izzi but when did you meet umm Edward?" I Asked. "No I don't mind you asking. Edward Anthony Masen the second. he was born on June 20, 1901, in Chicago, Illinois dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918. I was about to become Anthony Masen But he died before our wedding. 2 months in 2 months your life could be changed so much." She answered me. That means..."If you don't mind me asking what is your full name?" I asked. Everyone looked at me(Not Izzi) "Edward don't be rude."Esme wagged her fingure at me. "Yeah Eddie!" Shouted Emmett. "I/He doesn't like being called EDDIE!"Me and Izzi said together."Sorry." we both said again same time."Umm, My full name is Isabella Marie Whitlock Masen. Yeah I know werid or stupid I still kept his last name. But, it makes me feel closer to him..." She said as I froze. My Marie right in front of me."I know an Edward Masen but his a vampire and I think he might be your Edward." I said to her."Really? Can you tell hime to come or tell me where he is!" She looked around eagerly as if expecting him to just pop out of no where. Everyone laughed. "Yeah let see if I cann get a hold of him." I said as I patted my pockets."Ah man i don't have my phone on me. Hey Emmett I think you have his number can I use your phone?" I asked him." Yeah sure hear." He gae me his phone. I dialed my friend's number I heard the ring near by I pulled my phone form my pocket."Oh Hey Emmett. Yes My Human Name was Edward Anthony Masen The Second. Why?" I Said/asked. I put down my phone."Hey Marie." I said and I looked into her eyes for the frist time and felt my eyes turn back to my normal green...she's my soul mate.

**Izzi POV**

"O MY GOSH!" I screamed. I ran up and hugged my Edward.."I love you." we both said at the same time as we both looked into each other's eyes. He leaned down as I leaned in as our lips touch I felt that little spark again...we heard a chours of AWE!AWE!AWE!AWE!AWE! (Emmett) AAWWWEEEE!(Emmett again) "Okay stop sucking face and let's go get so Grizzley's!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>A*N* AWWW EMMETT WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT HIM...SORRY GUYS FOR NOT UPDATING SOON...STUPID SCHOOL I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON THE WEEKENDS OR MONDAYS OR FRIDAYS PRETTY MUCH I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYDAY OTHER THAN TUESDAYS AND THURSDAYS SORRY BUT AT LEAST I AM TRYING...TELL ME HOW YOUR LIKING THE STORY SO FAR AND HOW YOU WOULD LIKE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO GO.. TILL NEXT TIME<em>**

**_LOVE ALL Y'ALL_**

**_britishlove101_**


End file.
